


The Houses

by ShadowoftheLightningPack



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author's Favorite, Dark Magic, Help, Multi, Other, Plot, Some Romance, Some angst, Talk of Dark Themes, The Author Regrets Nothing, This is going to be long, attempted humour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLightningPack/pseuds/ShadowoftheLightningPack
Summary: For as long as they could remember, they’ve lived in a mansion, everything done for them, living a life of luxury. However, after five years, they’re sorted into 'Houses' apart from each other, it’s fine until stuff starts going wrong. Hauntings, an attack and an illness sweep the Houses, and they must unite to defeat the challenges, but will everyone make it out? Things aren’t always as they seem...Includes some spoilers and characters from the side-story by Wes Ball, The True Maze.





	1. The Mansion

**Author's Note:**

> This plot is something I came up with myself, it’s still a WIP, so sorry if it doesn’t seem quite right.

CHAPTER 1

 

NEWT'S P.O.V.

 

I walk down the long, wide staircase that leads from our rooms to the main floor. The House is a beautiful mansion, with its white walls, blue and grey tiled floors and golden-tipped bannisters, portraits and paintings on every wall and flowers in every curtained window. The roof is domed and clear so we can see the sun above us, and a chandelier is our main source of light for the main room. I turn the corner and head into the kitchen, taking my seat at the long cedarwood table as cooks place breakfast in front of us. All of us here, in the same room, at the same table. The meal is scrambled eggs with cheese, fruit salad, waffles with peaches and maple syrup, and sweet grape juice. Perfect. Not exactly a light breakfast, but I’m hungry anyway.

 

"Hey, you’re up late," says a voice to my left.

 

I turn to see Thomas digging into his waffles already and I chuckle.  
"Yeah...had a good dream and I wanted to dwell on it for a while."

 

Teresa sets down her fork and leans across the table.  
"A good dream?" She asks. "What was it about?"

 

I smile.  
"I dreamed...that I was in a peaceful little village, kids were runnin' around and laughin' and I was one of those kids. Can't have been more than six or seven, and there was a little girl with me. Called herself Lizzy. I dunno, but she was somethin' special. I wanted to protect her more than anythin' and would’ve given my life for her. It was like...a memory, but we don’t have those."

 

"A memory?" She asks, brows creasing.

 

"Yeah. I think that girl Lizzy was my sister in the dream or somethin' along those lines, and even though I dunno if she’s even real, I loved her in the dream. I wanted to protect her, keep her safe. Is that crazy?"

 

"No, not at all," she promises. "You said the two of you were running around in the neighbourhood. Was that all?"

 

I shake my head.  
"No! Me and Lizzy were playin' and runnin' around, and a woman comes out a house I know instinctively is mine, so she must be my mother, and she brings us fresh-baked cookies, which we go to share with our friends, and those friends..." I smile and nod towards them, "are Minho, Tommy, Rachel and Harriet."

 

Minho crosses his arms.  
"Well...I wish I could remember that, but I don’t. I do believe you though. I’ve known you for as long as I can remember, so what’s to say I didn’t know you and the other shanks beforehand?"

 

Thomas shakes his head.  
"I don’t remember, but I hope that was real memory. Hold onto that."

 

"Yeah, why don’t we have our memories anyway?" Asks Chuck, shovelling eggs into his mouth.

 

"Dunno. The staff have no idea either, and we’ve never met whoever put us here," points out Harriet, on the other end of the table. "I’m not complaining though. We’ve got all the food we could ever want and more, bedrooms with canopy beds, we’ve got endless space to explore, a ballroom, movie theatre, restaurant to get even fancier food, somehow. Personal hospital with trained doctors...we've got classes we can take to achieve our dream professions, even if we’d never get the chance to use them, just for the knowledge and all. We’ve got a recording studio and massage lounge and spa, we have a Games room, a spacious gym, a library...hell, dunno if you’ve ever been, but we’ve even got a swimming pool in the backyard!"

 

"You’re seriously not going to question this?" Thomas asks, raising an eyebrow.

 

She laughs.  
"You must be nuts if you do. Getting maids to do all the cleaning, master chefs to make food for us, what else could you want?"

 

"The ability to remember my childhood," Thomas says. "I mean, if we had our childhood memories AND all this, it’d be a perfect life. It’s amazing, and it’s just...I can’t ever remember anything before we came here, if we were even moved here to begin with. We can’t ALL have just been born here together."

 

Harriet shoots me a dirty glance.  
"This is your fault, Newton. You brought this up in the first place."

 

"It's not MY fault."

 

"Yes it is. Jerk. You’re gonna tear a rift in this group. Every time you start a discussion, it goes bad!"

 

I quickly shovel a spoonful of fruit salad into my mouth to give me an excuse not to answer. They continue arguing back and forth and I shake my head, sigh and eventually tune myself out from it all, letting my mind flash back to the dream. No. The memory.

 

LATER...

 

I pause by the bulletin board in the main hallway, scanning the papers that announce special events that could take place within the next few days. Hmmm...pool party, no. It’s almost fall. Talent show. What the hell? That’s for kids! Wait...we ARE kids. Kinda. Finally my eyes settle on the post that announces there’s going to be a formal dance in the ballroom in three days. Interesting. Last time there had been a dance, I’d been stuck in my room with the flu, which was probably the worst day to get it.

 

"What'cha looking at?" Asks Thomas, coming up beside me.

 

I point at the slip of paper.  
"This thing. There’s a dance, three days from now. I think I’m gonna go."

 

"You realize that...to get into a formal dance you...you have to have a date."

 

I freeze.  
"Didn’t think of that." I sigh. "Well...I never talk to Teresa, Brenda seems more interested in tying shoes than in talkin' to me, Harriet's bloody pissed at me and Sonya...it'd feel weird taking her. So I’m stuck."

 

"Or you’re making up excuses so you don’t have to take a date."

 

Minho appears at the end of the hallway, smirking.  
"Or he’s making up excuses so he doesn’t have to take a FEMALE date."

 

I blush bright red. Closer.  
"No...I’m not makin' excuses."

 

"Fine. Choose someone then." Minho crosses his arms, watching me.

 

"What the hell? No!"

 

"Come on. It doesn’t HAVE to be a woman. It’s not a bad thing to want to date boys too, you know. You wouldn’t be the first."

 

"Oh yeah? Who else's takin' a same-gender date?" I mumble the question.

 

"That would be Clint. He’s going with Jeff mostly because Jeff's the only person who knows how to talk to normally," says Minho.

 

"He’s not doin' that out of genuine interest?"

 

"Nah. Not as far as I’m aware. You could choose anyone to go with ya and you guys don’t even have to be interested in each other."

 

"If it came down to be havin' to choose someone, it’d be one of you two for sure."

 

"Take Thomas. He’s a better dancer."

 

"You’re smirking."

 

"No I’m not!"

 

"Yes you are."

 

"Fine. Just take Thomas, okay?"

 

"Fine. IF he makes the choice to come."

 

Thomas shrugs.  
"Don’t see why not."

 

It takes me a moment to realize there’s a faint blush on his face. I chuckle at it, then yelp as Minho grabs our wrists and forces our hands together, fingers intertwined, then he runs off down the hall, laughing. Thomas sighs but makes no move to disentangle his hand from mine, so nor do I. It feels kinda nice, if I’m suppose to be honest.

 

"Don’t you think...it’s a bit strange here?" He asks after a moment or two of awkward silence.

 

"What’s strange 'bout bein' here?" I ask.

 

"That things are just so...perfect. Everything we could ever wish for is here, has been for the past five years."

 

I nod.  
"Yeah, you’re right. It IS a bit weird, but remember, we hardly know what’s out there in the real world. We have no idea what it’s like," I point out.

 

He nods and shrugs.  
"Yeah...True."

 

I release his hand and turn towards the stairs.  
"I'm gonna go play the piano. Catch ya later?"

 

He shoots me a brilliant smile.  
"Yeah, sounds good. Though when you start playing piano, you go for a while. I reckon we likely won’t see you until lunch."

 

I chuckle.  
"Entirely possible."

 

Then I head up the stairs to the music room. It’s soothing to be in here, sitting at the grand piano, ready to play my songs. Some of which I’ve learned and some of which I’ve written. So I play. I play mindlessly, not caring if anyone could hear, which was unusual, I don’t like it when people listen, but I guess I must be distracted. My fingers seem to fly over the keys, dancing in tune with the music. It’s peaceful, a moment to breathe, to escape the stress, the nagging worry that’s been on my mind.

 

LATER...

 

"Newt!" A loud knock at the door.

 

I stop playing and stretch my now-sore fingers before answering the door.  
"Hey Teresa."

 

She stands with her arms crossed.  
"Thank god. Come on. I’ve called you three times now, it’s time for lunch."

 

I blush bright red.  
"Dunno how I missed that, I’m sorry." I follow her downstairs.

 

Everyone is already gathered. Harriet has a stressed look as she speaks with Sonya. Aris stares at the ground, avoiding the suspicious glare of one of the girls across the table, who I know in passing as Ximena. She’s always hated Aris. Ever since he arrived. Lunch is served, plates of sandwiches, salad and sparkling juice. If only this were for real, but I know it’s not. This can’t last forever, even if it HAS been five years. We can only enjoy it while it lasts.

I force these thoughts from my head to focus on the moment, enjoying what we have while we still have it. Most of the others seem to think this'll last forever, but I know differently. I can’t afford to think like that though. Not right now, at least. I take a bite of the grilled cheese sandwich with tomatoes. It’s the simplest thing there, and I’m not hugely hungry either. I focus on my food for a few minutes before I become aware of someone's eyes on me, making me half uncomfortable. I look up to see Sonya staring intently at me, almost looking like she’s studying me. I fidget awkwardly, noticing an almost affectionate look cross her face. It’s a look I’ve carried often, like when I’m trying to protect or help my friends, playing the Glade Mother, for that was what this was. The mansion was supposedly in a Glade of sorts. Not that it matters, we're never allowed outside except for the backyard, and the fences are so high we can’t see at all what’s on the other side. Sonya's pale eyes are locked on me as if it’s impossible for her to break away and I notice a look that’s a mix of frustration and confusion on her face, like she’s trying to pinpoint something and can’t quite. I take in a breath, then force myself to meet her eyes.

 

"Why're you starin' at me?" I ask finally.

 

She breaks eye contact.  
"You just seem...familiar. It’s bugging me."

 

"Familiar. How so?" I wonder.

 

She shakes her head.  
"That’s what’s bugging me. I don’t know."

 

Harriet sighs.  
"Give it up, Sonya. We all know we can’t remember anything before coming to the Mansion. It’s pointless to even try."

 

Ximena breaks contact with Aris to shoot the younger girl a sharp look.  
"Don’t talk like that, Harriet. That’s the attitude of a quitter."

 

"Don’t tell me what to do," Harriet sighs, folding her hands on the table.

 

Sonya leans back in her chair, examining me again.  
"I must’ve known you from before we came here." Her tone leaves no room for argument. "Anyway, anyone else going to the dance?"

 

A lot of hands go up and I tentatively put mine up, triggering Thomas to do the same. Ximena catches sight of this. She sighs. "Really? Gay couple? At a dance? Jeez."

 

Minho glares intently at her.  
"Got a problem with that?"

 

She meets his eyes.  
"It’s just...not the norm."

 

"So what? Deal with it," he snaps.

 

She holds up her hands.  
"No judgement," she lies, but I decide not to press.

 

"So...anyone dressing up fancy?" A girl called Rachel asks.

 

Most of the people who were planning to attend put their hands up, and I awkwardly do the same. Teresa smiles faintly.  
"I can help the girls out," she offers. "And I’m willing to bet that Ben wouldn’t be against giving the guys a hand."

 

Ben nods to her.  
"Good that," he agrees.

 

I sigh, shaking my head.  
"See ya all later then," I decide. I need to leave before they go all out on fancy plans.


	2. Complaint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aris does NOT like getting dressed up, or dancing.

ARIS'S P.O.V.

 

A day passed, and I’d spent the whole time up in my room, sitting on bed, not doing much. Something Newt had said before had struck a chord. This place couldn’t be what it seemed. He was right. Unbeknownst to anyone else except maybe Rachel, my memories aren’t gone. I know what the outside world is like, and it’s not the prettiest thing, we're safer here.

 

"Aris?" A knock on the door.

 

"Come in, its unlocked," I called back.

 

Rachel walked in.  
"Hey. What’s up? You haven’t shown up for a day and a half now, not even for meals."

 

I shrugged.  
"Just...just been thinking."

 

She sighed and shook her head.  
"About what?" She finally asked.

 

I fought for a cover-up over the thought of telling her I’d thought of the disaster the world had become.  
"The...The dance," I lied. "I guess since it’s a formal event, we’ve got to have a date. Will you come with me?" I asked.

 

Her face lit with surprise.  
"Wow! Uh...yeah, sure!"

 

"Sorry in advance, I’m not the best at getting dressed up, as you know."

 

"Ben's going to help anyway, and I don’t care how you look," She promised, sitting next to me. "You’re cute enough the way you are."

 

"Can it!" Shouted a voice outside. "Sweet talking isn’t helpful!"

 

Rachel rolled her eyes.  
"Ignore Sonya. She’s just jealous you didn’t ask HER."

 

"She wanted me to ask her...?" I asked. "I didn’t know I was so popular..."

 

"Y'know...not everyone hates you."

 

I smiled.  
"Thanks."

 

She stood up.  
"I should go, before Sonya barges in here with a million things to say."

 

I chuckled and nodded.  
"See ya later then," I said.

 

She shot me a quick smile before heading out and closing the door behind her. Once she had gone, I was left alone with my thoughts. Damn...what now? I couldn’t shake the feeling that something was just a little off, something was different. Something was wrong now, just under the surface, and soon it’d start to show. One way or another, our time of peace was nearing its end.

 

A COUPLE DAYS LATER...

 

"Geez...haven’t you ever dressed up before?" Asked Ben, shaking his head as he looked me up and down.

 

"What? Aren’t I dressed up good enough?" I asked.

 

Navy blue long-sleeved shirt, brown pants, my usual runners. Finger-combed hair. That was it. Surely there was no need to be super fancy like Ben and Teresa clearly were expecting of us though, and I wondered if Teresa was giving the girls a hard time or if they were all into the whole makeover thing. Ugh. I’ll leave excitement over a makeover to them. That’s not for me.

 

"Not NEARLY!" He snapped, then took a deep breath and softened his voice. "It’s a formal dance. You’ve gotta look...well... formal."

 

"It’s Rachel I’m going with...I’ve always shown up sloppy and all and she’s never cared. Why should she care now?" I asked.

 

"Dude, its a formal dance. Girls take that kind of thing seriously! You wanna be the odd man out here?"

 

"Not particularly?" I mumbled.

 

He put his hands on his hips.  
"Look, everyone else is gonna show up either in a suit, fancy clothes otherwise or a dress if they’re a girl. Surely you don’t wanna show up in your old dusty clothes."

 

"Well what am I suppose to do then?"

 

"For one, take a shower."

 

"I did that yesterday morning!"

 

"Yes. Take another shower. You want to make it easier to comb your hair and you’ll DEFINITELY want to both smell and look clean enough that you won’t chase away your dance partner."

 

"Comb my hair? My hair is fine."

 

"You’ve fingercombed it. I want to wash it, properly comb it, maybe back while it’s still wet so it’ll hold the shape of a held-back cut."

 

"No way. My hair is fine."

 

"Fine. We'll leave the hair. I reckon this is your first time trying out a formal event."

 

"Yeah..."

 

"Well...start with the shower. I’ll get you a better outfit for the dance. Sound good?"

 

"..."

 

"Aris. Please."

 

"Fine."

 

I walked into the room after my shower, towel hastily wrapped around my waist, as Ben had decided to choose clothes for me and I had yet to see what disaster he’d picked. When I entered to see, I realized it wasn't as much of a disaster as I thought. The guy did have some good taste. I hated to admit that, but it was true.

He turned when I approached and a grin broke out across the older boy's face. He’d selected a navy blue button up shirt with white sleeve cuffs, ironed black pants and a belt, black dress shoes, a black open jacket, and he didn’t say anything else as he marched over and started running the comb through my damp hair. Geez...whatever Teresa had assigned him to, he was taking it seriously. Maybe TOO seriously. It was only a matter of seconds before he’d finished there and pushed me towards the bed, where the chosen outfit rested neatly. The pants and belt were easy to get on. When it came to the shirt, it was a tight fit, and the sleeves of the fabric were stiff.

 

"Ugh! How does someone...put this...klunk on?" I grunted.

 

Ben chuckled and walked over, helping me pull it on.  
"It’s okay, it’ll loosen up as you start moving, I promise."

 

"Fiiine...I’m sure Rachel won’t get dressed up this fancy..."

 

He locked eyes with me.  
"Dude. I can almost guarantee you she'll come in fancy shoes, dress, makeup, maybe her hair will be done up, the works."

 

"How the hell do you know all this stuff? Weren’t you looking to be a Builder or something? Not a fashion expert," I said.

 

He shrugged.  
"I can have more than one interest, can’t I? Why do you THINK Teresa chose me, of all people?"

 

"Don’t understand people..."

 

"Nobody does. I don’t either. Okay, now take a look at yourself, all dressed up."

 

"I don’t like getting dressed up..."

 

"Come on. You look fine. Now go get Rachel."

 

"Are you going? You’re not dressed up."

 

"Oh I’m going. Sonya agreed to go with me. She knew I wanted to get in, but didn’t have anyone to go with, so she said we should go on a friend-date to the dance."

 

"Well there’s less than an hour until the dance opens! You’d better get yourself ready. No doubt Sonya will be all dressed up."

 

"I...oh don’t you smirk at me like that! I’ve just got to get Thomas done and then everyone except me will have been done."

 

"Geez..."

 

"Go on, go get your songbird."

 

"She’s NOT my lover, okay?"

 

"You wish she was though."

 

"..."

 

"You do."

 

"Screw you." I marched out of the room.

 

LATER...

 

Rachel and I walked into the ballroom. I hadn’t commented on it yet, but she was indeed very beautiful. She had done something with her hair to put a little wave in her usually-straight dark brown hair. Her makeup, however little, complimented her eyes, and she wore a long-sleeved, red ankle-length dress and black flat dress shoes to go with it. A silver necklace with a leaf charm was around her neck, just a simple little thing to add to her beauty. I really should comment on how pretty she was. What was I to say though? Were there enough words to describe her? I felt a blush creep onto my face when she looped her arm through mine as we walked into the ballroom, but I forced it off my face, not wanting anyone to see how flustered I was.

 

"Aris?" Rachel turned towards me. "You're suddenly tense. Are you okay?"

 

I nodded.  
"I’m fine. I...I promise. I’m fine."

 

She frowned.  
"Are you sure? Look at yourself. You going to even be ABLE to dance, being so stiff?"

 

"I’ll be okay."

 

She slid her hand out of mine and guided me to a bench on the side of the room, then lay her hands on my shoulders and I felt her applying pressure, gentling massaging the tense muscles. I let myself relax under her hands and felt the tight muscles uncoil, loosening noticeably. Despite myself, a small sigh escaped. She smiled and applied just a little more pressure.

 

"Rachel...what’re you doing?" I asked quietly.

 

She giggled.  
"It’s a massage, silly. Kinda hard to dance and enjoy yourself if you’re so stiff, and I kinda want to dance with my date at some point."

 

I blushed when she called me her date.  
"I promise I’ll dance with you," I told her. A cute smile flickered across her face and I smiled back. "I don’t think I’ve told you yet just how beautiful you are."

 

A blush appeared on her face.  
"I...thanks. You don’t look so bad yourself, all dressed up and fancy."

 

"That was...Ben's fault."

 

She laughed and slid onto the bench to sit beside me.  
"You’re adorable when you’re flustered."

 

Ximena marched over to us.  
"Come on, you two. Aris, if you're SOOO insistent on showing up, at least do some dancing, or you’re holding Rachel back from enjoying her night."

 

I stared at the ground.  
"I know, and I'll dance. I just need a sec."

 

Rachel raised an eyebrow.  
"Who'd you come with? Survey says you need a date to get in."

 

"Alby."

 

"Alby?" I asked, finally looking up at her.

 

As if summoned, Alby appeared beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist. She nodded with a smirk as he led her to the dance floor. "At least MY date wants to dance."

 

I narrowed my eyes as they went off.  
"Why exactly does that girl hate me?"

 

"Because you’re a boy she found suspicious. She said you gave off a vibe like you were planning something behind our backs. Might also have something to do with the fact that a couple of her friends almost at once took your side," Rachel pointed out.

 

"She thinks I’m wasting your time by coming here and not dancing right away. I have to prove her wrong."

 

She shook her head.  
"You don’t have to prove anything."

 

"Yes, I do." I stood up and took her by the arm, pulling her up with me. "Let’s go dance."

 

"No." Her voice was firm. "I don’t want to dance right now, Aris. What if I just want to sit here and lean on you a while?"

 

"I...uh..."

 

"If that’s what I WANT, then you’re not holding me back from anything, not wasting my time."

 

I sat down next to her again.  
"IS that what you want, or...are you just tryin' to make me feel better?"

 

She nuzzled her head onto my shoulder.  
"It’s what I want," She promised quietly. "I just wanna sit here and maybe..." she blushed. "Maybe you could hold me or something."

 

I wrapped my arms around my best friend, holding her close and felt my heart pounding.  
"Y-Yeah."

 

She smiled faintly and relaxed against me.  
"Your heart is racing, Aris. Are you okay?"

 

"I’m fine," I promised. "I’m fine."

 

She raised an eyebrow.  
[Are you sure?] She asked in my mind. I nodded. She shook her head. [You're tense.]

 

"Stop talkin' in my head," I hissed. "Someone's gonna know something's up."

 

She smirked faintly.  
[Only if you keep drawing attention to it.]

 

"Oh for gosh sake..."

 

Sonya caught my eye and wandered over, Ben following close behind.  
"What’s up? Aris, you’re talking to yourself again," Sonya noticed.

 

"What?" I yelped. "No I’m not!" I half glared at Rachel. "Just...thinking out loud."

 

She raised an eyebrow.  
"Okay then...you sure you’re okay?"

 

"...no..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks guys for reading! Read and review if you can!


End file.
